Crystal Death
Crystal Death is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the ninety-eighth case of the game and the forty-second case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in Rhine Canyon, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Frank and the player were sent to investigate a freight train crash involving an abandoned Tacos Niños truck on the railings. At the crash site however, they found the head of truck driver Manny Sanchez impaled on a spit beside the tracks. Mid-investigation, Hannah tracked down Manny's property and discovered he was a meth manufacturer and dealer. In Manny's lab, the team found his beheaded body. Later, Colonel Spangler told the team he had paid Manny to cause the train crash. They then found enough evidence to arrest border patrol officer Timothy Chubbles for the crime. Upon admitting to the murder, Timothy revealed that he was angry at Manny for deceiving him into thinking he was an upstanding citizen when he was really stealing military chemicals to produce drugs. Associating foreigners with criminals, Timothy beheaded Manny with a machete and placed his head beside the railings as a warning to all foreigners to stay out. Judge Dante sentenced him to 30 years in jail. Chief Marquez required Frank and the player to patrol the border until a replacement for Timothy was found. She also wanted to interrogate Spangler about the train crash. Spangler claimed that the train wreckage might contain secrets to help Chief Marquez make amends with her past. On interim border patrol, Frank and the player found Gustavo Salamanca guilty of using covering up for his meth manufacturing scheme as a taco delivery system. Meanwhile, while investigating Spangler's reasons for causing the crash, the team learned that the army claimed that the train was actually carrying an alien. Hours after the holes were patched up, Spangler told the team to head to the PASA launch site if they wanted to know more about the alien affair. Summary Victim *'Manny Sanchez' (beheaded and placed on a post) Murder Weapon *'Machete' Killer *'Timothy Chubbles' Suspects C98GSalamanca.png|Gustavo Salamanca C98TChubbles.png|Timothy Chubbles C98RSanchez.png|Rosa Sanchez C98TDunn.png|Tiffany Dunn C98Spangler.png|Colonel Spangler Killer's Profile *The killer drinks tequila. *The killer speaks Spanish. *The killer watches soccer. *The killer wears a bandana. *The killer has burn marks. Crime Scenes C98TrainA.png|Train Crash C98TrainB.png|Fallen Cart C98BorderA.png|Border Check C98BorderB.png|Truck C98MethLabA.png|Drug Lab C98MethLabB.png|Lab Table Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Train Crash. (Clues: Victim's Head, Truck Door, Broken Sign) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Road Sign) *Analyze Road Sign. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks Spanish) *Examine Truck Door. (Result: Truck Logo) *Examine Truck Logo. (Result: Tacos Niños Logo; New Suspect: Gustavo Salamanca) *Talk to Gustavo Salamanca about his company's truck's presence on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Tacos Niños Logo identified; Victim identified: Manny Sanchez; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Border Check) *Investigate Border Check. (Prerequisite: Gustavo interrogated; Clues: Paper Sheet, Car Kit) *Examine Paper Sheet. (Result: Officer's Name; New Suspect: Timothy Chubbles) *Talk to Timothy Chubbles about Manny traveling across the border. (Prerequisite: Officer's Name unraveled) *Examine Car Kit. (Result: Piñata) *Analyze Piñata. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Rosa Sanchez) *Ask Rosa Sanchez if she's related to the victim. (Prerequisite: Piñata analyzed) *Autopsy Victim's Head. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks tequila) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Drug Lab. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Victim's Body, Lab Supplies, Torn Paper) *Autopsy Body. (09:00:00) *Examine Death Threat. (Prerequisite: Body autopsied; Attribute: The killer watches soccer) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Periodic Table; New Suspect: Tiffany Dunn) *Talk to Tiffany Dunn about her paper in the victim's lab. (Prerequisite: Periodic Table restored) *Examine Lab Supplies. (Result: Packaged Chemicals) *Analyze Packaged Chemicals. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Colonel Spangler) *Talk to Colonel Spangler about the government chemicals in the victim's lab. (Prerequisite: Packaged Chemicals analyzed; Profile updated: Spangler drinks tequila and speaks Spanish; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Truck) *Investigate Truck. (Prerequisite: Spangler interrogated; Clues: Tequila Bottle, Report) *Examine Tequila Bottle. (Result: Victim's Message) *Question Timothy Chubbles about the gift from Manny. (Prerequisite: Victim's Message unraveled; Profile updated: Timothy drinks tequila and speaks Spanish) *Examine Report. (Result: File Number) *Analyze File Number. (12:00:00) *Ask Rosa Sanchez why she reported her brother to immigration. (Prerequisite: File Number analyzed; Profile updated: Rosa speaks Spanish) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Question Colonel Spangler about the train crash. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Spangler watches soccer) *Investigate Fallen Cart. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Wreckage, Taco Ingredients) *Examine Wreckage. (Result: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Wedding Photo) *Ask Tiffany Dunn about marrying the victim. (Prerequisite: Wedding Photo restored) *Examine Taco Ingredients. (Result: Strange Powder) *Analyze Strange Powder. (09:00:00) *Ask Gustavo Salamanca about the drugs in his company's food packaging. (Prerequisite: Strange Powder analyzed; Profiles updated: Gustavo drinks tequila, speaks Spanish, and watches soccer, Timothy watches soccer) *Investigate Lab Table. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Lab Clothes, Shot Glass) *Examine Shot Glass. (Result: Blue Gel) *Analyze Blue Gel. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has burns) *Examine Lab Clothes. (Result: Machete) *Analyze Machete. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Machete; Attribute: The killer wears a bandana) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Map to the Stars: Part 4. (No stars) Map to the Stars: Part 4 *Interrogate Colonel Spangler about the train crash. (Available after unlocking Map to the Stars). *Investigate Train Crash. (Prerequisite: Spangler interrogated; Clue: Military Briefcase) *Examine Military Briefcase. (Result: Faded Folder) *Examine Faded Folder. (Result: Top Secret Project) *Analyze Top Secret Project. (06:00:00) *Question Colonel Spangler about the alien project. (Prerequisite: Project analyzed; Reward: Gas Mask) *Investigate Border Check. (Available after unlocking Map to the Stars; Clue: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo) *Analyze Photo. (09:00:00) *Convince Tiffany to get help with her addiction. (Prerequisite: Photo analyzed; Reward: [[Snacks|'Burger']]) *Investigate Drug Lab. (Prerequisite: Tiffany interrogated; Clue: Faded Delivery Order) *Examine Faded Delivery Order. (Result: Message) *Analyze Message. (06:00:00) *Arrest Gustavo Salamanca for drug dealing. (Prerequisite: Message analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case name is based on the drug "crystal meth", which is mentioned a lot in the case. *This is one of the only two cases of Pacific Bay in which Roxie has to perform more than one autopsy task, the other one being Death by Moonshine. *This is one of the several cases in which more than one suspect gets arrested. *Most of the case plot orbits around the popular American crime drama television series Breaking Bad. **Gustavo Salamanca shares his surname with Hector Salamanca. **Timothy Chubbles says "You think a good guy like me could break bad?". Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Rhine Canyon